Gotham High
by zombie.emilie
Summary: This story focuses around Harley Quinn who now attends Gotham High. Possible ScareQuinn ... maybe :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hello, this is about my favourite DC character Harley Quinn. I have wrote stories in the past however this is my first FanFiction story. I hope you enjoy the story, I will upload new chapter every 2-3 days. I hope you enjoy it. xo**

Looking in the mirror Harley debated her attire every 5 minutes, whether it looked good, bad, slutty, terrible, formal. "URGHH!" she moaned  
Harley settled on red skinny jeans, a white loose tank top, a red cardigan, and black dolly shoes.

Harley wanted to look good, ya'know a good first impression and all. Not to formal but not to casual.

 _Should I even bother making and effort? I mean this is the third high school I have been to, just because daddy has to keep on moving for his job. It's unfair. I hate making new friends, trying to fit in and avoiding the bullies. I hate all of this. Its not FAIR!_

 _Should I wear my glasses? No they will think i'm a nerd. Should I wear make-up? No it's against the school policy. Should I wear a bracelet? No I might break it. I just want to graduate this year and get over this ridiculous routine of moving schools._

"URGH" Harley sighed again as she slouched down the stairs. She really didn't want to go to this new high school.

"Do I have to go?" Harley whined as she slowly walked to the car. "I don't want to go?" "I want to go back to my old school, with my old friends".

Her mother gave Harley a stern look as she adjusted her seatbelt. "Harleen, you will make new friends, you will soon come to enjoy it. Don't worry"

Leaning back into her seat, Harley sighed heavily.

 _Slowly the car pulled up to the school. The sign of the school 'Gotham High School' heavily defaced in a putrid green spray paint. The words 'J0K3R W S H3R3'. Numbers and letters combined together. How old was this guy? 7._

 **A/n That's all for now. I will upload again tomorrow xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the car Harley was not thrilled, she slung her bag over her shoulder, kept her head down and slowly made her way inside the bleak building. Taking in the surroundings, it was apparent that the building was in desperate need of repair. There was grafiti everywhere.

Suddenly, lost in her train of though, Harley bumped into the cheerleading captain, Pamela. A beautiful tall, slim red head.

"OWWWW"! The red headed cheerleader exclaimed. "WATCH IT BLONDIE!"

"I bet that's not even her real hair colour" The other girl shouted.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't look...i'm sorry...ohmygosh. I am so sorry" Harley tried to explain herself but her words became muddled. The red head looked at her, a smug smile on her face. "Don't worry, i'll make you sorry."

 _OH SHIT_ A crowd formed around the pair. Pamela clicked her knuckles. "CALM DOWN GIRLS" A strong masculine voice boomed, slowly the crowed parted, a man with a cut jaw line and muscular physic walked through, grabbing Pamela he pulled her to the side. Another man followed suit, he began arguing with pamela, she looked nervous and embarrassed.

Pamela quickly walked over to Harley "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have caused a scene, I won't hurt you." _What did he say to her, why was she so quick to apologize?_ Harley thought

All of a sudden the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lessons to start.

Harley fumbled around her backpack, looking for her school schedule, Harley pulled it out, along with a pen, she jotted down her school timetable on her left hand.  
 _First lesson was in room 3B Mathematics_ Harley began walking around the building, the gray walls and bleak decorations made it feel like an asylum. The rooms were the cells and the students were the inmates.

Navigating her way around was a task, Harley had no idea where she was going. Turning the corners of the maze like building Harley bumped into another student knocking herself to the floor. A tall, scrawny, brown haired boy. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry" Harley picked herself up off the floor. "Are you okay?. I am so sorry"

The geeky looking boy picked up his books, he fumbled around not saying a word. "Hiya, mistah I'm really sorry about bumping into you and all." Harley helped, pick up the books.

"Its...urm..its okay...it...a..it's my fault really...sorry..miss?"

"Hiya i'm Harley" as she extended her hand and smiled.

"I'm Johnathon, you must be new"

"yea I am, I was looking for room 3B. Could you help me .. pretty please?"

"It would be my pleasure" Johnathon beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

As Johnathon escorted Harley to room 3B, he couldn't help but take sneak glances at her.

 ** _Johnathon's P.O.V  
_** _Oh wow, She is gorgeous, she looks like a runway model and I just knocked her to her feet. WOW nice going Johnathon you big DODO! Her eyes, wow, they are like diamonds, that smile, that body, that voice. Everything about her is so...so...perfect. She must be smart to if she is in advanced mathematics, thats the only lesson that takes place in room 3B, that means she'll be in my class. maybe she'll sit next to me,maybe we'll become friends, maybe something even more then that. Pshhh you fool. Why would someone like her go for a loser like you?_

"Who is this joker? I have seen his name splattered across all of the walls and on the school sing?" Harley said breaking Johnathon out of his thoughts. Johnathon went pale, jittery almost.

"The joker ... urm well hopefully you'll never meet him. That's all I'll say" Johnathon was nervous, as though the name alone struck fear into people. "Urmm. well here we are. room 3B."

Johnathon went to sit by another scrawny looking boy, he was shorter than Johnathon and had bright ginger hair, unlike Miss Pamela he was a natural red head. Harley noted that to the right of Johnathon the chair was empty so she made a Bee line straight for it.  
"Is it okay if I sit here?" Harley said nervously as though she was scared if the response was no.  
"Of course you can, Harley" Johnathon tried to hide his excitement that the pretty blonde wanted to sit by him. Harley pondered to herself _Maybe being here won't be this bad if everyone is as nice a Johnathon._ She knew this not to be true due to her recent encounter with the cheerleaders.  
Before Harley knew it the bell rang for second lesson.  
"Wow, that went fast" Harley beamed, She enjoyed maths because she was good at it. It was something which to her was simple. Harley looked at her left hand to see where she had to be next, **Biology room 56 .**

"Heya Johnny would you be able to show me where room 56 is?"  
"I'm in there next to along with Edward here, well escort you, don't worry" Johnathon tried really hard to hide his excitement this time, but it was difficult as the pretty blonde had another class with him. As they walked down the corridor, Johnathon thought _Maybe she'll be my lab partner meaning we'd have to spend a lot of time together doing experiments and revising. This may be the best year yet._


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to Biology class, Harley noticed, a boy running down through the crowd of people, his hair bright putrid green, his face white. "Heya Johnny boy, who's that?" Harley said whilst pointing to the boy in motion.

Johnathon and Edward froze, they grabbed Harley and walked into the cleaning cupboard"HEY GETCHA HANDS OFFA ME" Johnathon placed his hand over the struggling Harley's mouth, Edward peeking out every minute to make sure the coast was clear. "That's Jack a.k.a the joker" Johnathon's face was full of fear. After the corridor had cleared Edward, Harley and Johnathon left. Harley then landed a punch on Johnathon's face. "HOW DARE YOU GRAB ME LIKE THAT" Harley's voice was sharp, grabbing the attention of the green haired misfit who ran for cover in the cupboard next to them.

Johnathon's nose was bleeding, Edward then proceeded to explain "We're sorry about grabbing you like that, however if you wish to be part of our friendship group there will be certain expectations, one of them being not associating yourself with Jack and avoiding him at all costs. It is a long story my dear but the longer you stay at this school the more you will understand my dear."

A small cackle could be heard from the cupboard, which soon grew into a howl. The door burst open "Well if it isn't my good friend Brainbox and poindexter" Jack said swinging his arm around Edward, ruffling his hair. "And who is this pretty little thing?" he said with a sickening grin.

Harley looked nervous, she felt nervous, this boy who had been out to be evil was extremely charming.  
Harley extended her hand, "my name's Harley" Jack took her hand and plated a kiss on her knuckles.  
"Well Harley, I hope I bump into you again sometime, but I have other pressing matters at the moment." WIth that said Jack Lifted up Edward by the scruff of his collar and pinned him against the wall.

 **A/n I hope you guys are enjoying the story, please leave feedback on how I can improve please xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Sorry about the late update. I am stuck as to where to take the story, I have an idea but when I write it doesn't seem good. Anyway I will press on with the story. Sorry about babbling on .. xo**

Johnathon grabbed Harley's hand and dragged her to Biology.  
"We're going to be late for lesson" Johnathon pleaded, as he rushed Harley off leaving his poor friend Edward to feel the wrath of Jack. Harley was dumbfounded by everything that had happened in the short amount of time that she just stared ahead allowing Johnathon to lead her.

Arriving at Biology class, Harley scoured the room looking for an empty seat. She noted that the seats by Johnathon were occupied by the less intellectual students. Noticing that most of the empty seats were at the front Harley had no choice, she had to sit at the front where she saw two familiar faces ...the girls from earlier ... Selina and Pamela. Nervously Harley approached the two cheerleaders "Heya, is it okay if I sit here?"Harley was dreading the reaction ... "Sure, it'll give us a chance to get to know you" Selina purred. Harley became cautious.

"So blondie, what's your name?" Selina questioned as though she was interrogating the poor girl.

"My name's Harley,Sorry about earlier, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Pfffttt that thing, ha, that was pretty funny seeing Pamela knocked down"

Pamela was getting annoyed "Can you two SHUT IT I am trying to listen!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Ignore that one, she loves plants" Selina mocked.

Harley just smiled, she had no idea how to react, she couldn't stop thinking about Jack, his green hair, _'how unusual, why would someone dye their hair that colour, why did he pin Eddie up the wall, is her really that mean? Maybe Eddie deserved it ... No ... no one deserves that ... well ... not everyone deserves that'._

Knocking Harley out of her train of thought Harley realised Pamela was finally talking "So Harley, do you wanna try out for cheerleading, being the head it's up to me to find new cheerleaders and well... you certainly?" Pamela beamed, "do have the look of a cheerleader, and the body"

Harley couldn't contain her laughter "Me ... a Cheerleader"

Selina Chimed in "Why not? You would be perfect."

Pamela pulled out a poster from her bag and handed it to Harley "Here you go chic, tryouts are on Friday"  
Harley stuffed the piece of paper in her bag, she had no intention of trying out.

The rest of the day dragged for Harley, however she was able to make a few friends even though she didn't intend to, they were friends of circumstance. Finally the bell rang to signal it was home time, it was piercing.

Harley waited out by the front of the school for her mother to pick her up. "HARLEY!" Harley turned, looking for the source of the shouting. "HARLEY!" She heard it again "HARLEY!" Then she saw him. Jack.


End file.
